Sin
by Dani Katsu
Summary: Os momentos derradeiros de Misato Katsuragi.


_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertence á Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, que sejam preservados todos os direitos autorais relevantesa animação  
_

_

* * *

_

_  
Não era eu nem as outras garotas, sua atenção sempre estava voltada para alguma outra coisa..._

Uma pistola automática, 9mm...

Vários projéteis, uma pessoa e um monstro.

_É outono e ninguém se importa com as folhas caindo, com o crepúsculo ou os pássaros migrando...As nuvens escuras cobrem o céu seguindo para além do horizonte impedindo qualquer visão das estrelas, que logo começariam a aparecer... _

Um tiro, uma alma...

Aos poucos tudo ficava vazio...

_Terei feito o certo...?_

_Cometi muitos pecados, coisas que não ouso nem dizer... _

_A estrada foi árdua mas, enfim, atendi ao seu ultimo desejo... _

_Segui sem medo e descobri tudo o que você desejava saber, que eu desejava saber..._

_Tinha apenas uma certeza, a sua realidade, eu não tinha mais nada a perder..._

_Gostaria que estivesse aqui..._

_De repente o mundo parece tão triste e acinzentado que não consigo, ao menos, ver o vermelho escarlate de meu sangue, que agora flui de encontro ao chão..._

BANG!

_Esse som era tão característico..._

"Não é nada pessoal"

_Repito as palavras do estranho enquanto encosto minha arma em sua cabeça e aperto o gatilho, mas é pessoal sim... Se eu não o eliminar ele mataria a terceira criança... _

_E a criança tem que viver..._

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_Um espasmo em meu ombro, a inércia, quase cai. _

_Me apoiei em um corrimão e continuei a correr, _

_A terceira criança tinha que viver... _

_Depositamos nela toda e qualquer esperança..._

"Encare a verdade!"

_Digo-lhe palavras de incentivo, lhe dou um casto beijo e o encaminho para a batalha, meu trabalho foi realizado com sucesso..._

_Meu corpo então desliza cortando o ar e caindo então, no corpo metálico que revestia a central, sem mais forças de manter-se em pé; _

_A pele sensível do rosto de encontro ao chão frio e imparcial,_

_Lembro-me de algo inútil..._

"A segunda criança estava certa... eu deveria ter mandado colocar um carpete..."

_Rio de minha ignorância, de minha atual incapacidade... E então e lembro do que você me disse..._

"Os meus sentimentos não mudaram nos últimos oito anos, todo esse tempo eu ainda...

Foram dois anos...Nós nos conhecemos, namoramos e convivemos... Por ter a lembrança desses dois anos com você, o que quer que aconteça comigo daqui pra frente, morrerei em paz. Tenho essa certeza."

_Você sentiu paz no momento derradeiro? eu não sinto nada alem de uma imensa dor e agora um enorme vazio... Mas, de algum modo, eu sabia que seria assim... Essa dor me acompanhava desde sempre e o vazio desde que você não estava mais ao meu lado. É natural... é humano... e somos todos humanos afinal..._

_Quando começamos a namorar estávamos bêbados não? _

_Não me arrependo de termos ficado juntos... Lembra que nem íamos para a faculdade e ficávamos o dia inteiro na cama sem fazer nada? Apenas, desfrutando da companhia um do outro... _

_Brigávamos por coisas tolas..._

_De todos os anos de minha vida apenas esses dois anos brilham na minha memória como se fossem um sonho de outro mundo... _

_Não me arrependo de nada... _

_Era quase como se soubéssemos..._

_Eu fiz o certo?_

Sussurro o teu nome...

_Vieste me buscar? Creio que já esteja chegando o meu fim..._

_Sinto frio..._

_"É você... ?"_

" Kaji..."

_- "Fique quieta..."_

_- "Respire fundo..."_

_- "Feche os olhos..."_

_- "Esqueça da NERV por um instante..."_

_- "Esqueça..."_

Um último suspiro, o coração para de bater e aos poucos os olhos perdem o vivaz brilho que outrora identificariam a mulher...

Misato Katsuragi, 29 anos...

General da organização especial NERV.

Morta por dois tiros e perda demasiada de sangue, durante um ataque à NERV

Cumpriu com seu dever ate o fim.

* * *

- Meus sinceros agradecimentos à Themys-sama (Arthemisys), Alana-chan e Sensei(Fabi Washu)q me deram o maior apoio e me ajudaram a betar a fic. 

- Sinceros agradecimentos tb à Ju-chan (Juli.chan) que me ajudou com o sistema aki do pra repor as fics.

Se você leu até aqui, creio que devo agradecer à você tb o.o"

Kissus,

Até a próxima.


End file.
